Of canaries and mockingbirds
by Echo of Frost Ruby
Summary: What happens when Sara didn't die and the league set up shop in starling? What if a group of agents stormed the place and took two 1 of the arrow's crew and one teen? Well... This is going to be fun (Story better than summery)(a lot better)
1. Prolog

As Sara walked down the street she knew all to well, she shivered in the chilling late January air. She was on her way to the little Chinese restaurant she and her dad had visited many times. Finally, she was going to be delivering good news instead of the usual, which ranged from bad to worse.

The freezing night air nipped her nose, causing her to sneeze. Sara laughed at the fact that someone who can kill a man with her bare hands, could sound like a kitten.

Sara walked into the door to find her father, Quentin Lance, already there. He was naturally fearing the worst. When he saw Sara, he pulled out the chair next to him as his mouth formed a shaky smile. Before he could say anything,

"Dad, I'm fine it's good news."

She reassured, placing her small hand over his.

"What is it, Sara?" He inquired, letting out a breath of relief. Sara smiled.

"Ras decided that it would be wise to set up a base in Starling. And considering the fact that most of our... 'Jobs' are around here, I can stay, Dad. No more running! Nysa and I are going to look at places to set up shop after this. She even sent someone to come get me." All Lance could do was smile out of pure joy and hug his youngest, barely keeping it together.

"The person should be here any moment now. Apparently Nysa trusts this 'mystery person' with her life." No sooner than after Sara finished speaking, a young girl, no older than 11, walked in and sat down two seats away. She observed the surrounding room, looking confused. The girl glanced at her watch and muttered, just loud enough for Sara to hear,

"Please, do not tell me that Nysa sent me to the wrong place!" Sara's head whipped around in surprise.

"Wait, you're the Wolf?" The girl's snapped to full alertness upon hearing her nickname.

"So you're Nysa's girlfriend. I expected you to be more..."

"Male?" Sara finished.

"No. Arabic. I am perfectly aware that she prefers the company of females over males," stated the mysterious girl, moving over to the open seat near Sara and her father.

"You're 11..?" said Lance incredulously.

"13, actually. You can call me Frost."

Frost stood up and stated

"C'mon, you know how impatient Nysa can be."

With that Sara said her goodbyes and they headed off into the dark, chilling

night.

AN/ hey guys! I'm Ruby I am new to the world of fan fictions so this is only my second one. If you like this story, I'll continue it. But if not that's ok! I have plenty more to share with the world :). Thank you soo much!

-Ruby


	2. To the birds of prey

As they walked down the street In the cold, a question appeared into Sara's mind.

"Hey, just a quick question. How do you know Nyssa? It seems like you too are from two seem like your from 2 different worlds." Frost gave out a small breathless laugh and said

"You have no idea. I moved to starling from my birth place at age 8 and made a reputation for myself as a herbal medic. I helped heal people in the glades. Unfortunately, someone told the police that there was a med in the glades. This would've been easy if I had a license but they wouldn't give it to me because of my age so they shut me down. The day I moved out was the day

That a girl no older then I was, offered me a job in nada parbet. And hear we are"

"Then how are you still only 13?" Sara asked in a confused manner. All Frost did was smile and said

"Not from around here. Two different worlds remember?" Instantly, Sara knew what she meant.

"So where are you from?"

" a world of magic and wonders"

That was one month ago. Frost had told story's of her life on her wold. How she had a boyfriend of sorts, how he died at the hands of her best freaind. How she had come from a different universe where superheroes where just a comic or a movie. Sara had grown fond of having the immature-but-at-the-same-time-serious 13 year old. Aperantly Nyssa called her in to be there medic. Sara Nyssa and Frost where having a conversation about there next target when they heard gunfire. Thinking it was just a gang who came to the wrong place for a fight, they grabbed there gear and walked into the loft above the main area in the where house. When they looked down, they saw 30+ agents in full combat gear standing in the main area. Frost looked terrified. She knew that they came to take Sara and Nyssa away along with everything they knew about the league. She couldn't let that happen.

"Stay hear. I'll go deal with this. You two run. Go the the cave and remember the tracer In my neck." Frost said giving them a week smile and before they could protest, jumped down. Once on the ground she made her presents known by screaming

"Hold your f#€$ing fire!" Every agent stopped and stared wide eyed at the 4'11 girl.

"Oh shit"

 **A/N: hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it kinda sucks :( I will hopefully be releasing a improved chapter soon!:)**

 **Song: "youth" by daughter it's also Frost's theme song**


	3. Minnie munch

Frost look in awe at the 30+ agents shrinking back in fear. She picked up on who the 'pack leaders' where in the group. 3 people, 2 females 1 male. The male had looked around to be 5'7 with a...bow and arrow? Well that's odd; most people outside the league don't carry that weapon.

"Who's Minnie Munch? We're after 2 female adults right? Not a kid" said the man with the bow. The main leader who had her brown hair in a bun said

"Yeah..." I heard them mumbling something along the lines of I not good with kids. Then the leader smiled, walked over to a terrified Frost and said

" hi there sweetie were just going to ask you a few questions ok?" Frost took a few heart beets to compose herself before putting on a perfection face and said

"Hi umm I'm Frost. It's nice to meet you I'm assuming you came her for as specific reason so let's talk about it over some tea, your team can rest hear while we talk."

The woman that had red hair looked blankly at the leader and said something in Russian. The leader smiled and said

" thank you" Frost simply nodded and said

"Just one more request, please put the guns down. There scaring the crap out of me"

"Oh right sorry, at ease" said the bow guy

"Thank you" I breath out with a sigh of relief

When we arrive in the lounge- we all sit in an uncomfortable silence. Finally I get the ball rolling by saying

" ok so what brings you hear?"

"Where is the cannery and the demon?" Said the women with red hair. I'll just act confused.

"Romanoff this is not an interrogation. Stand down" the leader said glaring at Romanoff. I decide my plan of attack and say

"Well I don't believe canneries fly around hear and demons aren't real so I'm confused as to what your asking me."

"Save it. We know you have ties to the league. So ether you tell us where they are or we take you in and get the answer out of you" said the bow guy. Frost didn't know

what to do. She was paralyzed

Nyssa and Sara

" you can't just go in and save her. We need a plan" Nyssa said with worry in her voice. Sara just sighed and said

"Look, this could be a good chance to see what is under the enemies base. It'll be simple. We get cought, we look around, you save us. Simply as that."

Fine just, be carful my love" and with one last passion filled kiss, Sara was gone.

Frost

I tried to search for words but came up empty. Before I could be even more terrified, my heart sunk as I heard the voice I the I thought was gone

"Frost are you ok? I heard gunfire over the radio feed and I ran hear as fast as I could." When her face papered out of the shadows, I finally found my voice and screamed

" Canary run!" But my efforts where in vain. She was shot in the head with some sort of tranquilizer gun. I run over to her limp body and nudge her with my nose but it did not wake her up. I laid down next to her and put my head on her stomach.

"Umm.. What is she doing?" Said bow man.

" I think she's guarding and waiting" said Romanoff with no expiration in her voice.

" we'll do this two ways. 1: you go to are secrete facility like her or 2: you come willingly. Your call" said Katness. I weighed my options. If I stay wake, they can't do anything to us

" fine, I'll willingly but all dark desert will brake lose after that." I said standing up and adding

" and if you touch her, that "truce" will be gone"

" this isn't the best time to be making threats, mini munch." Said Robin Hood

" these tranquilizers run on a substance that makes a cold feeling basically right? If so, that will have no effect on me. You see, I love the cold. Can live up to temps of about -1200* F. So all that will do is make me mad." I said nonchalantly to make a threatening appearance. Well I really did shock them because the look on there faces was priceless! Finally the leader spoke

" come on. We need to report back to HQ. get the canary." I stood in front of her body and said "I'll get her.". I gently picked up her body, threw her on my pack and asked "where's your ride? She's heaver than she looks"

"Follow me" said boss lady

Once in the plane the team sat down and glanced at the sleeping woman and the girl who was awake. I start to panic. What if they kill us? Try to get information. I can't tell them my past or hers. Try to keep my head down. I felt a wind change and looked to my left to see Robin Hood sitting next to me.

"So kid, tell me your life story. It might be short but I'm still curios as to why you aren't making death threats and came along willingly. Most people don't."

"I don't even know your name sir" I said quietly

"Oh sorry. Barton. Clint Barton. Now why did you not try to kill us?"

"Think Robin Hood. If one of us never leaves the others side you can't secretly slip something in us." I reply quietly. He let out grin and said in a smart ass tone

"Who said we where going to do it secretly?"

"I'd like to see you try. I've taken on the famous black widow and won." I said looking down at the floor. My statement appeared to have interested the team so I continued

" thou, I don't know why she was wherein a mask. I heard that's not her style. Or why she was in Budapest for that matter, I mean, didn't she come from Russia? Don't get me wrong thou, she's good. Left me with a few broken bones. Easily fixed but I left her with a lot more injures." Romanov looked thought full for a secant before letting her eyes widen only a tinny bit before whispering

"The Budapest angle. How? Why are you hear? Shouldn't you be back in nadaparbet?"

"THIS? This little thing was the Budapest angle? How?" Said Barton

"I dropped that title a long time ago. After I knew it was in there care. Peace was restored. I had nothing left to do there." I said in a thoughtful voice. After about 5min of silence and the swat teem moved to the other room, I felt a finger on my left cheek. Once the presser was gone, I looked over to my left to see Barton moving his finger out of my face. I stare at him before saying

"Yes?"

"Your real. She wasn't kidding"

"Of corse I wasn't kidding Barton" . Barton turned to hill and Said

" should we follow protocol 927?

"Fury said the same thing. I'll go call Colson, tell him we have a visiter." I watched hill leave the room. It was just me and them. And an uncontuis girl but that doesn't count. I guess. I felt a rush In my nose before I sneezed in the exact manner of a kitten. Barton started laughing and said

"A kid that can kill someone sneezes like a kitten! That's adorable!" I gave him a death glare and an snort before humming my favorite song in hopes to wake up sara. No luck well, now what? Really backed yourself into a corner this time Frost.

 **AN/ hey here's part 3! Hope you enjoy the story and listen to the song above! Btw I'm doing a scavenger hunt on my page and the details will be coming out soon. Thx enjoy!**

 **-Ruby**


	4. Warm and fuzzy

Still on the plane. It's been four hours now. My legs are starting to cramp and they keep staring at me. I hear a loud ding and look around to see the source.

" looks like where here. Finally my legs where cramping" said Barton standing up and stretching. He shuffled around in his duffle bag and said

"Ah here it is. Now concerning the safety of the location you need to put this on." He handed me a black bag to put over my head. I sigh and said

" fine. But I tend to be a bit more jumpy when I can't see. Just a warning" and with that, in put the bag over my head and welcomed the darkness. I felt a hand on my arm and quickly lashed out become of reflexes. The hand quickly moved back and said " easy there Minnie munch. Just me."

" right sorry. But how is that supposed to make me feel better?" I ask turning my head toward the noise.

"True that" said a new female voice. I looked over to where the entrance is and quickly picked up the scent of a female around 25-30.

" hey little bird. Been awhile hasn't it? How have you been?" Barton said in a over joyed voice. The women however didn't seem to happy. An ex maybe?

" good. Got married again. Then divorced. Nearly died 10 times so you know. Normal." She said flatly. Wow she and Rommanoff must be cut from the same cloth.

"Ten times? Wow you guys live on the edge don't you" I said getting up and stretching. A new wave of emotion came off of her and she said

" wait why isn't she unconscious?"

" she came along willingly. Strange right? But she did have solid logic behind it." Barton said most likely with shrug. I heard footsteps coming closer to me and a gentle hand rest on my arm. I flinched and tensed but didn't strike out. The woman made a remark in a take-a-note like voice

"Jumpy isn't she. Wonder why"

" could always ask" I retort. Before it become a debate, Barton spoke up

" come on. Colson is waiting." As we walked out if the plane, I shuffled my feet to make shore I didn't fall on my face. Suddenly, a thought hit me like a brick:Sara! I start to pull back wildly like a race horse in the gate. I heard Barton's voice

"Hey calm down! What's wrong?" I felt a hard pain on my face and on my nose. Oh my Grate sky wolf. If Barton's still holding my arm that means... SHE PUNCHED ME. I regained my self and exclaimed

" I just wanted to get her. To make shore she's in my line of sight err... Smell. So what the HELL was that for?!" I felt a wave of emotion come off her and she said

"I thought you where trying to escape. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. My nose hurts like the dark desert but I've been through worse." I said shrugging it off. I felt another presents near and cough the sent of my friend.

"Once we get to the cage, get agent Simmons and Mack to come with her." I heard the woman bark at some random person. The cage. Well that sounds like a party.

Once in the 'cage' Barton took the bag off my head and said

"Oh my god. Get a medic In hear now!" Wow, it can't be that bad.

"I'm fine. I can't feel it and it looks worse then it is. Hey where's Sara?"

"How are you fine? Your face is covered in blood" Barton said in a baffled voice

" it's my body's natural reaction to not feel pain and heal at the same time. Now where's Sara?" I say a little bit more forcefully. He looked around and said

"That's a good question. Bobby, stay with her, I'll go look for the canary. And her name is Sara? That's really ironic." Barton left the room in a mad dash. That just left me and tall blond and evil. Ug today was NOT a good day to where my short black skirt and combat boots. I mean seriously, it's the middle of winter. I'm insane!

"Sorry for punching you. I didn't realize you where only a kid." Booby said with some kind of remorse in her voice. I just shrugged and said

"That's ok. But damn, you can really throw a punch can't you?"

" heh I guess I still can. So, what's your story kid?" Bobby asked. By the looks of it, she was just the tiniest bit curious to know. So I just leaned in and said

"Nice try. Look, I've been through plenty of interrogations of all kinds of methods. You can't pull one over on me." Bobby looked confused

"How could you have been in an interrogation in the first place? Your like 9." I sighed and said

"Wow the number just keeps getting lower doesn't it."

"Come again?" She asked. But before I could get the chance to explain that I'm NOT 9 or 11 or whatever, the door slammed open reviling 2 people that I haven't seen and Barton holding sara. Oh thank the moon She's ok. The girl with red short hair spoke in a British accent

" oh my god. Ok get me a med kit now!" She barked at a random scientist. Barton set sara on the floor and backed away to the other side of the room.

"Agent Barton what are you doing?" Asked the Brit. He reapplied

" just watch." I figured that was my queue so I carefully padded up to her and checked her over for any sighs of needles that ejected her. Once I finished I picked her up and carried her over to the one bed in the room and gently laid her down. I look back at the room filled with 6 people. Wow, it's really getting crowded.

"Thank you for bringing her back and keeping your promise." Everyone looked pretty baffled at this point. Finally bobby spoke up and said

" ok I think that you and Mack can handle this. I'm going with agent Barton to debrief. Mack Stay hear all times with Simmons please" all Mack did was nod. Wow they really know how to get the feeling of warm and fuzzy don't they?

"Let me see your face. I need to see how bad the wound is" Simmons said holding a needle. Well isn't that comforting. I hear I grunt form the back corner

"What the hell happened?"


	5. Little bird

Still on the plane. It's been four hours now. My legs are starting to cramp and they keep staring at me. I hear a loud ding and look around to see the source.

" looks like where here. Finally my legs where cramping" said Barton standing up and stretching. He shuffled around in his duffle bag and said

"Ah here it is. Now concerning the safety of the location you need to put this on." He handed me a black bag to put over my head. I sigh and said

" fine. But I tend to be a bit more jumpy when I can't see. Just a warning" and with that, in put the bag over my head and welcomed the darkness. I felt a hand on my arm and quickly lashed out become of reflexes. The hand quickly moved back and said " easy there Minnie munch. Just me."

" right sorry. But how is that supposed to make me feel better?" I ask turning my head toward the noise.

"True that" said a new female voice. I looked over to where the entrance is and quickly picked up the scent of a female around 25-30.

" hey little bird. Been awhile hasn't it? How have you been?" Barton said in a over joyed voice. The women however didn't seem to happy. An ex maybe?

" good. Got married again. Then divorced. Nearly died 10 times so you know. Normal." She said flatly. Wow she and Rommanoff must be cut from the same cloth.

"Ten times? Wow you guys live on the edge don't you" I said getting up and stretching. A new wave of emotion came off of her and she said

" wait why isn't she unconscious?"

" she came along willingly. Strange right? But she did have solid logic behind it." Barton said most likely with shrug. I heard footsteps coming closer to me and a gentle hand rest on my arm. I flinched and tensed but didn't strike out. The woman made a remark in a take-a-note like voice

"Jumpy isn't she. Wonder why"

" could always ask" I retort. Before it become a debate, Barton spoke up

" come on. Colson is waiting." As we walked out if the plane, I shuffled my feet to make shore I didn't fall on my face. Suddenly, a thought hit me like a brick:Sara! I start to pull back wildly like a race horse in the gate. I heard Barton's voice

"Hey calm down! What's wrong?" I felt a hard pain on my face and on my nose. Oh my Grate sky wolf. If Barton's still holding my arm that means... SHE PUNCHED ME. I regained my self and exclaimed

" I just wanted to get her. To make shore she's in my line of sight err... Smell. So what the HELL was that for?!" I felt a wave of emotion come off her and she said

"I thought you where trying to escape. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. My nose hurts like the dark desert but I've been through worse." I said shrugging it off. I felt another presents near and cough the sent of my friend.

"Once we get to the cage, get agent Simmons and Mack to come with her." I heard the woman bark at some random person. The cage. Well that sounds like a party.

Once in the 'cage' Barton took the bag off my head and said

"Oh my god. Get a medic In hear now!" Wow, it can't be that bad.

"I'm fine. I can't feel it and it looks worse then it is. Hey where's Sara?"

"How are you fine? Your face is covered in blood" Barton said in a baffled voice

" it's my body's natural reaction to not feel pain and heal at the same time. Now where's Sara?" I say a little bit more forcefully. He looked around and said

"That's a good question. Bobby, stay with her, I'll go look for the canary. And her name is Sara? That's really ironic." Barton left the room in a mad dash. That just left me and tall blond and evil. Ug today was NOT a good day to where my short black skirt and combat boots. I mean seriously, it's the middle of winter. I'm insane!

"Sorry for punching you. I didn't realize you where only a kid." Booby said with some kind of remorse in her voice. I just shrugged and said

"That's ok. But damn, you can really throw a punch can't you?"

" heh I guess I still can. So, what's your story kid?" Bobby asked. By the looks of it, she was just the tiniest bit curious to know. So I just leaned in and said

"Nice try. Look, I've been through plenty of interrogations of all kinds of methods. You can't pull one over on me." Bobby looked confused

"How could you have been in an interrogation in the first place? Your like 9." I sighed and said

"Wow the number just keeps getting lower doesn't it."

"Come again?" She asked. But before I could get the chance to explain that I'm NOT 9 or 11 or whatever, the door slammed open reviling 2 people that I haven't seen and Barton holding sara. Oh thank the moon She's ok. The girl with red short hair spoke in a British accent

" oh my god. Ok get me a med kit now!" She barked at a random scientist. Barton set sara on the floor and backed away to the other side of the room.

"Agent Barton what are you doing?" Asked the Brit. He reapplied

" just watch." I figured that was my queue so I carefully padded up to her and checked her over for any sighs of needles that ejected her. Once I finished I picked her up and carried her over to the one bed in the room and gently laid her down. I look back at the room filled with 6 people. Wow, it's really getting crowded.

"Thank you for bringing her back and keeping your promise." Everyone looked pretty baffled at this point. Finally bobby spoke up and said

" ok I think that you and Mack can handle this. I'm going with agent Barton to debrief. Mack Stay hear all times with Simmons please" all Mack did was nod. Wow they really know how to get the feeling of warm and fuzzy don't they?

"Let me see your face. I need to see how bad the wound is" Simmons said holding a needle. Well isn't that comforting. I hear I grunt form the back corner

"What the hell happened?"


	6. Lower and lower

"What the hell happened?" I whip my head around to see Sara trying (and failing) to get up. I try to run over to her only to be yanked back by a steady pull on my arm. I see agent Mack holding a death grip on my arm. I tried to get him to let go then I remembered, Sara's awake. I diverse a plan and scream

"Let go of me! I just wanted to see if she is in better shape than i am." And with those last words, Sara shot up out of the bed and let her eyes scan the room to take it all in. My face covered in blood while I'm trying to pull back from a man that stands around 6'5 and a woman in a lab coat holding a needle full of a yellow liquid. They've done it now. With a look of fury in her eyes, Sara flung at Mack. He seemed well trained, but had NOTHING on Sara. In a matter of secants he was on the floor, pinned by someone half his size. I would have laughed if I wasn't interrupted by a man with a robotic hand and an Asian woman runnin in guns blazing. I mean seriously. There running my vibe.

" stand down or we will shoot. " said the Asian lady. The man with the robot hand held up his regular hand and said, while lowering her gun

"May, stand down. Now Sara we mean you and your 8 year old friend no harm."

That's it

" IM NOT 8 OR 9 OR 11 IM 13!" I said practically fuming. Mack smiled and said

"Wow anger mange meant issues much?" ... I hate this day. ANOTHER woman with short brown and weird gloves came running in and said

" oh my god are you ok Mack?" Whitelist I was having a lovely telepathic conversation with Sara

Ok the door is open frost, run!

What? Are you insane they'll shoot me down!

Just go and bring Nysa and Oliver back with you

Fine just remember the link and tell me if your in trouble.

And with that, I ran as fast as I could ( which is pretty freaked fast) trying to get endlessly out of this maze of enemies. I hear I British voice saying

" hey bob isn't that..." But that all I could hear when running around 60mph ya know? Buuuuut that was before I got tackled by mr. Tea and crumpets over in the other room so you know, there's that. I was quickly pinned to the ground by the queen of England. Or, king I guess. I see the lady that punched me in the face run up and said to the red coat

" nice tackle hunter, I didn't know you had the guts to do that."

"Bob, I've tackled plenty of targets before"

"Have any of them been under the age of 10?" She said smirking. He looked down and said

" oh lord. Did I just Knock a 8 year old girl out?" I then started to thrash wildly screaming something along the lines of get the hell off me. I mustered up all the strength that I had, and lifted him off of me. I quickly ran into a hallway that said "exit" on it and opened the door. As I opened it I quickly found out that (get this) we're on a plane.

Prefect just fabulous!

Well haven't done this in a loooong time. I jump out of the plane into an all out free fall. The wind rushing past my face and my hair whipping wildly behind me.

Hear it goes. Btw Sara, if you can hear me: your soooo paying for this latter

And with that, I extended my wings, and started to fly all the way back to staling city


End file.
